Nabada
'Dr. Nabada ' was previously a man called Mohammed who graduated from Harvard University with a PHD in Binning. Appearance Nabada has thin eyes with a wrinkly forehead that is covering the top part of his eyes and makes him look like he's always angry. At the bottom of his square head is a double chin and an always-sad-looking mouth that automatically says "What is this? Bin it!" when it the blinded eyes see anything. The reason why his eyes are blinded is because from the forehead and the big bony cheeks it's being covered, making him really talented in sensing things around him. Background As Mohammed Nabada's original name was Mohammed, but he was failing every exam in school. One of the classmates he hated, whose real name was Nabada, always got good marks, so he found a way to do well in school. He went and grabbed all of the real Nabada's exam sheets, binned them, and kept it there as his storage. Because Nabada didn't have his exam sheets, he was expelled, and next year Mohammed changed his name to Nabada and used all his papers in the bin to graduate every grade, and he was accepted into Harvard University. His PHD At Harvard, he didn't like any subject, and the Nabada-Papers in the bin couldn't help him in college. But because he was so attached to the bin, he knew how to solve every problem using it. He first asked if they could make a new college for getting degrees in binning, but they refused. So he grabbed every single member of the college and binned them. As they were suffocating all together in one giant bin, Nabada said that if they give him a PHD in binning, he'll free them. They agreed and they were free, giving Nabada a PHD, allowing him to apply for ISC-Sulaimania ran by Johny Money. At ISC, his forehead and cheeks started to grow and covered his ears as well, causing him to hear words differently and teaching him bad english. Awat taught him to saw "Ye've go' lunch de'ention." but he said "Lunch Atteition!" and also confused other sentences and started saying "Y U Eating In A Line!" and "RemotE Control!" a lot. Role in Teacher Wars Nabada was part of the quarrel in one of Ya3ni Air Force's planes, but didn't play a big role. Instead, his most important role in the war was in the last battle when Mahdi put B16 for Rachel, and he appears through a portal saying, "Rachel! Lunch Atteition!" and pointed to the Cheese Hair saying "What is this? Bin it!" causing the vampire to lose her cheese hair. He was killed by Kevin Jupiter in the Detention Hall along with Awat as they were supervising the Rachel with the infraction. They were ressurected after the Rachel-Kevin Fusion was defeated by Mahdi. Quotes * "What is this? Bin it!" * "Put in a bin!" * "PUT IT IN A BIN!" * "Nice Meeting?" * "Everybody Fice Forf Please!" * "Lunch Atteition!" * "Ofterschool Atteition" * "Salting-day Atteition" * "What's a funny?" * "What is cafeteria?" * "Why you eating in a line?" * "Why you eating in a outside of a cafeteria?" * "What you do?" * "What are you?" * "When teacher tell you go out, come out?" * "Who's missing?" * "FUNNY?" Category:Teacher